Imíaimos
by Puffy BaekBy
Summary: ketika dua buah hal yang berbeda menyatu akankah timbul menjadi sebuah hal baru yang berisi tetesan kekuatan atau gumpalan kelemahan? engkau sama tapi berbeda. entah itu keistimewaan atau kutukan. Akan tetapi,hanya karna kau berbeda bukan berarti kau lemah. -Puffy Baekby- ABO!AU, Omegaverse, wolf! AU, alpha, beta, omega, vamp!au, vampire, werewolf, Imiaimos - CHANBAEK as main pair
1. Chapter 0

_**Imíaimos**_

 _ **Half blood**_

 **Setengah** _ **Vampire**_ **setengah** _ **Werewolf.**_

 **By Puffy Baekby**

 **.**

 **20170220**

 **.**

 **00:00**

 **.**

Jika dipikir, ini lucu sekali. Entah keistimewaan atau kutukan. Entah kelebihan atau kekurangan. Entah anugrah atau bencana. Sungguh menggelikan.

Kalian tau kenapa aku bilang lucu? wait, wait –ini bukan lucu yang "hahaha" ini adalah lucu yang menggelikan, aneh, abnormal, dan lain sebagainya. Sebelumnya, sekedar informasi untuk kalian, makhluk makhluk seperti mereka itu nyata. Benar adanya.

 _Vampire_ dan _Werewolf_.

Si ikan bau amis dan buntalan bulu berkutu. Kkk-

Oke aku hanya bercanda. Maksudku, Sang Pemburu Darah Segar dan Sang Penguasa Malam Purnama. Berlebihan? No. Biasa aja kok.

Entah sejak kapan –mungkin beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu, kedua spesies makhluk itu bermusuhan. Tak hanya bermusuhan, tapi sangat sangat sangat saling membenci satu sama lain. Jika jaman dahulu, saat mereka bertemu, pasti salah satu ada yang mati. Entah dengan kehabisan darah, patah lehernya, tubuh yang hangus terbakar, atau kepala yang terlepas dari tubuhnya. Itu pasti.

Namun, seiring berjalannya masa, mereka sedikit menyadari kalau perbuatan membunuh tanpa alasan itu tidak etis atau membuang buang tenaga saja. Bukannya membuahkan hasil sebuah kemenangan diantara satu pihak, tapi malah membuat kedua pihak sama sama dirugikan baik dalam berkurangnya anggota, terciptanya bekas luka, maupun kerugian kerugian lainnya. Akhirnya merekapun membuat batas wilayah secara _de Facto_ , sebuah perjanjian tersirat namun tertanam dalam pada diri kedua makhluk itu.

Batas itu dinamakan _Synora_ –sebuah daerah terlarang bagi kedua kaum. Disana terdapat perjanjian berdarah –yang dimana arti berdarah disini bukanlah pertarugan atau peperangan- melainkan penetesan darah dari kedua belah kubu. _Synora_ berupa sebuah hutan lebat yang membentang dari barat ke timur.

Kaum _Werewolf_ mendapatkan wilayah selatan dan kaum _Vampire_ mendapatkan wilayah utara. Hal ini didasarkan karena wilayah selatan mempunyai banyak hutan namun bersuhu rendah. Cocok untuk binatang seperti serigala. Sedangkan wilayah utara memiliki suhu cukup panas atau bisa dikatakan kering walau dipenuhi pohon dan banyak bebatuan disana. Cocok untuk makhluk berdarah dingin –atau tidak berdarah (?)- seperti _Vampire_.

Penggabungan darah ini cukup mengejutkan. pasalnya, yang terjadi pada hutan ini adalah seolah olah terdapat sebuah magis yang bergitu kuat yang membatas hutan ini. Hutan ini yang sebenarnya cukup indah menjadi sulit ditembus. Kemudian, hanya ada beberapa jalan setapak –atau jalan yang terlihat seperti jalan setapak- di hutan ini. itupun hanya bisa dilewati saat matahari di permukaan. Konon katanya, bila melewati saat malam hari, makhluk apapun yang masuk ke dalam hutan ini akan keluar pada tempat mereka masuk.

Magis misterius inilah yang menyebabkan kedua belah pihak enggan untuk menjelajah _Synora_ lebih dalam. Sedikit banyak menimbulkan praduga-praduga bahwa penggabungan darah yang dilakukan leluhur mereka itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Para _Vampire_ dan _Werewolf_ pun secara normal menjauhi _Synora_ -mungkin karna insting mereka yang mendeteksi adanya sesuatu yang bahaya disana.

Secara alamiah, merekapun mendirikan pemukiman cukup jauh dari _Synora_. Jarak diantara kedua kubu itu semakin jauh. Ah aku lupa bilang, mereka memang membuat perjanjian tapi bukan berarti hal ini merupakan sebuah bentuk perdamaian. Mereka tetaplah kedua makhluk yang saling membenci. Tak lupa, terdapat peraturan juga, barang siapa yang berani melanggar batas yang telah ditentukan maka berhak menerima konsekuensi atas dirinya nantinya. namun, tidak diperbolehkan ada peperangan di daerah pemukiman. Cukuplah daerah sekitas _Synora_ atau _Synora_ itu sendiri yang menjadi tempat pertumpahan darah.

Hari demi hari telah berlalu.

Bulan demi bulan telah berlalu.

Tahun demi tahun telah berlalu.

Windu demi windu telah berlalu.

Lustrum demi lustrum telah berlalu.

Dekade demi dekade telah berlalu.

Hingga abad demi abad telah berlalu. _Synora_ pun tetap menjadi batasan diantara dua kaum. Oh, mungkin ada beberapa makhluk yang pada dasarnya mereka bersifat 'jahat' melanggar batas itu dan _finally_ dengan senang hati dibantai oleh makhluk yang lain. Perlu aku ceritakan? Sepertinya tidak. Cukup sebuah tengkorak bergigi taring –lebih panjang dari ukuran normal- di bawah pohon 100 m dari _Synora_ menjadi bukti bisu jika kalian penasaran.

Hahaha..

Tak hanya sebuah tengkorak sebenarnya. Ada juga bekas bekas bakaran di bagian utara _Synora_. Oh oh... atau bekas cakaran di dekat sungai daerah timur. Ah! Atau gundukan tanah sejenis kuburan di tepi tepi _Synora_?

Ahahaha...

Damai. –Setidaknya, dibagian kota.

.

 **- _Imíaimos_ _-_**

 ** _._**

Hingga hari itu tiba.

Seorang (?) _Vampire_ petualang menemukan ' _zing'_ nya saat ia sedang berada di _Synora._

Seekor _omega-male_ yang sedang _shifting_ menjadi serigala berbulu _soft-grey_.

Seekor _omega-male_ yang sedang mengejar seekor kelinci putih seperti mengejar sebuah mainan.

Seekor _omega-male_ yang sedang menatapnya saat itu.

Dengan tanda dilengan kirinya yang bersinar. Tanda bahwa seekor _omega_ tengah menemukan matenya.

Oh..

Bagaimana benang takdir akan bermain?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Imíaimos**_

Hai semua. Perkenalkan namaku Puffy tapi boleh juga dipanggil Baekby atau Bee. Ini belum prolog loh ya. Prolog bagian depan kayaknya. Wkwkwk... semoga nantinya FF ini bisa selesai sampai end. Semangat !

Salam hangat

Puffy B.


	2. Chapter prolog

_**Imíaimos**_

 _ **Half blood**_

 **Setengah** _ **Vampire**_ **setengah** _ **Werewolf.**_

 **By Puffy Baekby**

 **.**

 **20170224**

 **.**

 **00:00**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perjanjian akan _Synora_ tetaplah berdiri kokoh di kedua belah pihak. Bukannya tidak ada yang berani melanggar, banyak kok oknum oknum yang rakus akan kekuasaan berani melanggar _Synora_ dan membantai satu sama lain. tak semua makhluk baik kan? lagian, vampire dan werewolf tercipta sejak awal tanpa rasa mengasihani satu sama lain walau sebenarnya mereka dari rumpun yang sama.

 _Rumpun yang sama_

 _Dasar yang sama_

 _Inti yang sama_

 _._

 _Hasrat yang sama_

 _._

 **Pembunuhan**

 **Penyiksaan**

 **Penghinaan**

 **Peperangan**

 **Pemusnahan**

 **Tak ada belas kasihan**

 **Tak memiliki ampun**

 **Tak peduli dengan makhluk lain**

 **Egois**

 **Serakah**

 **Keji**

 **Kejam**

 **Penuh hawa nafsu**

 **Rakus**

 **Jahat**

 **Penuh tipu daya**

 **Pendusta**

 _Itulah jiwa asli vampire dan werewolf._

 _Mereka adalah_ _ **jiwa kelam**_

 _Yang bahkan sesungguhnya tak layak hidup._

 _Tapi Yang Kuasa sungguh adil kan? Walau mereka tak mengenalnya, atau mengenalnya dalam keyakinan lain, ia tetap menciptakaan mereka. Dengan kesempurnaan masing masing. Dengan sifat masing masing. Dengan rupa masing masing._

.

.

.

 _Ia menciptakaan mereka tak hanya komponen hitam_ , _tapi juga putih. –walau sedikit._

 **Kebijaksanaan**

"kita tidak diganggu mereka bukan tanpa alasan. Selama kita berdiam diri, mereka akan tenang. Lagipula, mereka menyerang orang orang yang menyerang mereka. Itu bentuk pertahanan mereka. Wajar saja."

"apakah nantinya, saat kita diserang mereka, sangat boleh kita balas?"

"tentu. Balas saja. kalau perlu bantai"

.

 **Kebaikan hati**

"ayah, ayah, ia vampire-slave kan? Bolehkah aku memberinya roti sisaku? Daripada terbuang sia sia lebih baik buat ia makan kan?"

"terserah mu, son. Tapi lempar dari luar jeruji, arrayo?"

"akan kulempar sekuat tenaga, yah!"

 **.**

 **Kesabaran**

"tahanlah amarahmu sekarang. Kau tak akan menang melawan mereka saat ini. tunggu waktu yang tepat."

"ggrrr..."

.

 _Pfft... putih yang bercampur hitam._

 _Abu-abu_

.

.

.

 _ah, aku lupa bilang. Ada satu hal putih lagi._

 **Cinta**

 **.**

 _ **Imíaimos**_

 **.**

 _ **1 KM dari tepi Synora.**_

 _ **Kurang lebih 147 tahun yang lalu.**_

Mata bertemu mata.

Iris menatap iris.

Terpaku dalam diam layaknya air danau.

"ka...kau.. _vampire_..." ujar _werewolf_ _omega-male_ yang telah s _hifting_ menjadi bentuk manusia.

"dan kau _werewolf_." Ujar _vampire_ itu tenang tanpa melepas tatapan intensnya.

"tapi kenapa? Bagaimana bisa?" ujar pria mungil sembari melihat tanda _omega_ ditangannya.

"aku tak tau. Yang ku tau pasti..." lelaki bertaring lebih panjang itu meraih tangan si _omega_ mungil. "... kau adalah _Zing_ -ku" tatapannya memuja takdir didepannya.

"kau akan membunuhku?"

"tidak _my Zing_. Yang kutau, aku adalah takdirmu" diciumnya tangan mungil yang besarnya hanya setengah dari tangannya. _Tangannya hangat._

"apa kau _alpha_ ku? Kenapa _moon goddes_ memberiku _alpha_ seorang _vampire_? Dia tidak salah memilih kan?" tatapan matanya masih polos namun berkabut kebingungan.

 _Vampire_ itu mengangkup pipi si _omega_. Mengusapnya pelan. Memandangi wajah lucunya yang seperti anak anjing. Satu arti dari tatapan itu, memuja.

 _Dingin sekali tangannya._ Batin si kecil.

"aku takdirmu _my Zing._ Aku... jatuh cinta pada mu. Tak peduli apapun kau, kau tetap _my Zing._ Aku tak akan melepaskanmu."

"apa itu berarti kau _alpha_ ku? Aku... aku tak tau. Aku bingung." Ucap si kecil bingung. Perlahan panik mulai melingkupinya.

" _my Zing oh my Zing_ , tatap aku. Jangan panik." Ditautkannya jari jari besar itu melingkupi jari jari kecil. Ditatapnya netra indah si mungil yang mungkin mengalahkan keindahan venus. Masih berkabut takut. Itu yang dilihatnya.

"ya _my Zing_ , aku alphamu." Ucapan spontan yang dikatakan _vampire_ tampan itu membuat mata si mungil berbinar cerah. Sang penghisap darah juga tak tau mengapa ia mengucapkannya. Biarlah yang penting si mungil tenang.

Si mungil itu tersenyum manis. "my alpha" panggilnya merdu. Membuat darah beku sang penghisap darah berdesir kencang. Tak kuasa, diciumnya bibir si mungil dengan penuh candu. Tak ada penolakan. Si mungil itu rupanya menyukainya. Terbuai akan kelihaian gerak bibir sang pendominasi.

Bulan bersinar terang diatas.

Angin bertiup membuat daun daun bergesekan menyanyikan nada merdu.

Kabut tipis namun pekat menutupi sekeliling _Synora._ Menjadi sebuah pelindung magis dari luar.

Malam itu hanya ada ketenangan. Sepi sunyi senyap.

Di daerah selatan maupun utara hampir tak ada yang menyadari berubahan signifikan malam itu. mereka hanya menganggap itu adalah malam biasa. Kecuali para tetua. Firasat mereka seolah olah mengatakan ini menjadi sebuah tanda yang baik namun cukup buruk. Bencana yang indah seperti menanti mereka.

Apa tadi aku bilang sepi sunyi senyap? Oops sepertinya aku salah. Karna di dalam _Synora_ terdapat suara jantung yang saling berpacu. Suara nafas terengah yang saling berebut oksigen. Suara lenguh pelan yang menyebabkan ledakan. Ledakan gairah.

"klaim aku , _alpha_ "

 **.**

 _ **Imíaimos**_

 **.**

" _kubilang_ , _siapa alphamu!"_

 _._

" _baumu... lain."_

 _._

" _gugurkan atau pergi dari sini!_

 _._

" _tak perlu mengusirku. Aku akan pergi dengan sukarela. Anggap saja aku penghianat. Beres kan?"_

 _._

" _TIDAK! KITA HARUS BUNUH JANIN ITU!"_

 _._

" _hiks_ , _tolong aku"_

 _._

" _lari. Lari. Lari. Aku harus lari ke Synora. Hanya itu tempat yang aman!"_

 _._

" _KEMANA DIA?!"_

 _._

" _kau aman bersamaku. Kita akan hidup di Synora"_

 _._

" _MEREKA HILANG!"_

 _._

" _dimana kau? Dimana kau? Dimana kau?"_

 _._

" _PENGHIANAT HARUS DIMUSNAHKAN"_

 _._

" _Ada saatnya nanti kawan. Kita nikmati permainannya"_

 _._

" _aku menemukanmu. Aku menemukanmu. Aku menemukanmu"_

 _._

" _moon goddes_ , _lindungi kami. Kumohon"_

 _._

" _kita susun strategi. Darah kotor tak akan boleh bercampur dengan darah kotor pula"_

 _._

" _kita aman disini."_

 _._

" _OWEEE...OWEEEEEE"_

 _._

" _akhirnya setelah hampir 150 tahun. Kutemukan kau"_

 _._

" _sudah kubilang hati hati!"_

 _._

" _untuk menyelamatkannya_ , _hanyutkan ia di muara sungai yang mengarah ke ladang"_

 _._

" _ku harap kau selamat nak. Maafkan eomma"_

 _._

" _KUTEMUKAN KALIAN"_

 _._

" _tenanglah. Synora milik kita. Kita akan aman"_

 _._

" _anak dan perempuan segera pergi!"_

 _._

" _mereka hilang tuan."_

 _._

" _dasar bodoh! Hmph. Tapi setidaknya_ , _perburuan malam ini tak sia sia"_

 _._

" _biadab. Hiks.. appa... bangun.. hiks"_

 _._

" _tak boleh ada dendam sayang. ingat_ , _kita ini mulia" –atau tidak_

 _._

" _OWEEEE OWEEEEE..."_

 _._

 **Prolog end.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Imíaimos**_

Hehehe. Akhirnya udah ada 7 comment. Puffy lanjut deh. Sebenernya sih mau apdet seminggu sekali. Soalnya target puffy adalah sehari satu review. but, karna udah tujuh review ya udah puffy publish. Hehehe. Bingung? Kan karna udah ada 7 review berarti dah 7 hari. 7 hari = satu minggu. so, puffy update deh.

btw, terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang udah review, follow, sama favorit –in cerita puffy yang satu ini. puffy seneng banget. Puffy akan tetap semangat dan terus lanjutin nih ff sampe tuntas! Yosh! Semangat!

Ah iya, ada yang mau request pair mungkin? Ehehe..

Salam bahagia

Puffy B.


	3. Chapter 1

**_Imíaimos_**

 ** _Half blood_**

 **Setengah** ** _Vampire_** **setengah** ** _Werewolf._**

 **By Puffy Baekby**

 **.**

 **20170506**

 **.**

 **21:59**

 **.**

 **Potongan pertama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baiklah, kita mulai kisah ini dari suatu bagian di daerah utara _Synora_. Yup, sebuah kota yang tak terlalu besar yang dihuni oleh para _Werewolf._ Dunia sang penakhluk purnama.

Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana kehidupan _Werewolf_ , yah.. Biasa saja. Mirip seperti makhluk yang kalian sebut manusia. Makan, minum, kawin, kerja, belajar, dan lain sebagainya. Tapi yang berbeda, kalian mungkin menyangka jika seekor _Werewolf_ adalah makhluk abadi, no no no.

Kalian salah.

Mereka tak abadi. Hanya memiliki umur sedikit lebih panjang dari makhluk yang bernama manusia. Mereka juga mati. Mengalami kematian. Tapi uniknya, mereka sebenarnya mengalami hal yang disebut reinkarnasi.

Reinkarnasi? Apakah itu?

Terlahir kembali.

Dengan cara apapun mereka mati, mereka akan kembali terlahir menjadi _Werewolf_. Tentunya mengalami masa _pups_ sebelumnya. Mereka menjadi makhluk yang suci dahulu sebelum akhirnya berlumuran dosa.

Ingatan mereka hilang. Tapi tak semuanya. Ada beberapa _Werewolf_ tau seperti apa mereka dikehidupan sebelumnya. Itulah keistimewaan yang diberikan _Moon Goddesss._

Tapi tak bisa disebut keistimewaan juga bagi beberapa _Werewolf_. Sebab, beberapa _Werewolf_ menjadi gila atau tidak waras -setelah mengetahui ingatan kehidupan mereka sebelumnya. Tak sedikit yang hidup menjadi orang baik ternyata adalah penguasa jahat dibeberapa kehidupan sebelumnya. Atau malah sebaliknya.

Akhirnya, walau itu anugrah _Moon Goddess_ , tidak banyak _Werewolf_ yang ingin mengetahui kehidupan sebelumnya. Kalaupun tau, mereka berharap tidak akan pernah tau lebih lanjut.

Untuk saat ini, _Werewolf_ paling tua telah berumur 365 tahun –baru saja dua bulan lalu. Ia adalah tetua di kota ini. Rumahnya berada di jantung kota. Dekat dengan air mancur kota. Sebelah timur air mancur lebih tepatnya.

Wait, _for your information_ , walau beliau tetua, ia bukanlah ketua suku. Ketua suku disini adalah _Alpha_ yang terpilih setiap periodenya. Satu periode adalah dimana kehormatan _Alpha_ tersebut jatuh. Ada banyak kejadian atau cara yang menyebabkan hal ini terjadi. Antara lain seorang _Alpha_ terpilih mendedikasikan bahwa dirinya kalah oleh _Alpha_ lain.

Biasanya, _Alpha_ terpilih inilah _Alpha_ yang paling kuat, paling tangguh, paling bijak, dan paling-paling yang lain. Termasuk paling sombong, paling bernafsu, paling iri hati, paling rakus, dan paling lainnya.

Bagi kalian yang belum tau, akan aku jelaskan kembali tentang pembagian 'kasta' atau 'strata' kaum wolf ini. Untuk yang sudah tau, mungkin ada sedikit hal yang berbeda dari sudut kalian.

First, kenalkan strata tertinggi disini. Mereka menyebutnya _Alpha_.

 _Alpha_ adalah pemimpin pack atau rombongan. Jika dalam keluarga, biasanya ia akan menjadi kepala keluarga dimana keluarga tersebut disebut S-Pack. Dan kumpulan S-Pack disebut kawanan atau Pack (rombongan besar).

Pack dipimpin oleh _Alpha_ terpilih. Adapun cara _Alpha_ tersebut dipilih karena dipilih langsung oleh mood goddes atau dengan pertumpahan darah alias perang. Atau dengan penyerahan tahta oleh _Alpha_ terpilih sebelumnya. Penyerahan ini bisa dengan lisan maupun main bunuh.

Jangan kira dunia wolf aman tentram sejahtera, negeri ini penuh dengan kerakusan. _Alpha_ yang merasa kuat dan diliputi kerakusan akan tahta, merekalah yang hobinya melewati _Synora_. Mengganggu kedamaian.

Ciri _Alpha_ adalah memiliki tanda di dada mereka. Terletak tepat di letak jantung. Tanda itu akan muncul saat usia mereka 12 tahun. Pada usia itu ia akan mengalami yang namanya _sueum_.

Mereka akan memimpikan siluet _Omega_ mereka dan kemudian mengalami _sueum._ Suhu badan mereka juga akan meningkat bahkan rasanya seperti terbakar. Sesuatu seperti meremas dada mereka dengan keras dan ditambah seperti ada seorang pandai besi yang mengecap dada mereka dengan lelehan besi yang menyala. Sakit? Ya. Sangat. Tentu saja. Tapi itu setimpal dengan apa yang terjadi kedepannya.

Sifat _Alpha_ adalah seperti sifat laki laki sejati.

Yang paling terlihat adalah aromanya.

Aromanya begitu maskulin.

Menggoda.

Second, strata tengah. _Beta_.

Lemah? Tidak juga. Kuat? Masih kuat _Alpha_ kok. Lalu? Standar kah mereka? Hm..

Bisa dibilang begitu.

Sayangnya, mereka tidak se-standar seperti yang kalian kira. Mereka ini pintar, cerdik, bahkan licik. Banyak pemberontakan yang akarnya adalah seorang _Beta_. Yah.. _Beta_ ini, memiliki kemampuan analisis tinggi, daya bertahan tinggi, insting tajam, kemampuan perencanaan matang, dan lainnya dalam kegiatan belakang layar. Banyak yang mengartikan _Beta_ adalah _Alpha_ yang gagal. Wow.. Wow.. Slow kawan... Jika kalian menyangka seperti itu, berarti kalian hanya melihat buku dari cover depannya tanpa tau sinopsis belakangnya. Hahaha..

Bagaimana cara mengetahui status _Beta_? Gampang. _Beta_ memiliki tanda pada lengan atas tangan kiri mereka. Tanda tersebut muncul saat mereka berusia 15 tahun. 3 tahun lebih lama dibandingkan _Alpha_.

Proses perolehan tanda ini tidak begitu menyakitkan. Pertama calon _Beta_ akan merasa mengantuk dan tertidur selama kurang lebih 24 jam atau seharian penuh. Tubuh mereka akan selemah lemahnya tubuh seekor _Beta_. Lalu, saat mereka bangun, tangan kiri mereka seperti tangan yang telah lumpuh yang kemudian bisa digerakkan sedikit sedikit setelah ia memulihkan diri.

Proses ini bernama _hybernite._

 _Beta_ memang tidak berkedudukan seperti _Alpha_ yang seorang pemimpin. Tapi, mereka mungkin saja otak dari _Alpha_ si pemimpin. Jabatan mereka ada di pemerintahan, sekertaris dan pekerja, bodyguard, petarung strategi, tangan kanan _Alpha_ , dan lain sebagainya yang bekerja memakai otak.

Well, sebagian besar sih. Karna masih ada beberapa _Beta_ lemah yang tertindas juga. _Beta_ terkuat masih bisa melawan titah _Alpha_. Namun, jika keesokan harinya terdengar sebuah kabar kematian, jangan heran.

Perlu diingat _Alpha_ dan _Beta_ hanya terdiri atas male sex. Sehingga mereka hanya bisa membuahi dan tak dapat dibuahi.

Kasta terakhir adalah _Omega_.

Si lemah yang kuat.

 _Omega_ dibagi menjadi dua. _Omega_ -male dan _Omega_ -female. Sejatinya, seekor _Omega_ adalah perempuan. Namun, terjadi kesalahan penafsiran pada DNA mereka dan menyebabkan perbedaan kromosom. Alhasil, terbentuklah _Omega_ -male. Kasarnya, _Omega_ -male mengalami _klinefelter syndrom_. Sebuah syndrom dimana kromosom laki laki yang harusnya XY ternyata memiliki kromosom XXY. Hal ini terjadi akibat kelainan genetik pada laki laki yang diakibatkan oleh berlebihnya kromosom X.

Mereka mempunyai tambahan organ tubuh seperti wanita yakni rahim dan kelenjar susu. Kelenjar susu berbeda dari payudara. Kelenjar susu _Omega_ -male hanya akan tumbuh saat masanya mereka menyusui pups. Kelenjar susu itu tumbuh dan membesar layaknya payudara. Selain masa menyusui itu, dada mereka rata seperti halnya dada bidang seorang pria.

 _Omega_ dapat diketahui dari tanda mereka yang berada di lengan bawah, dekat pergelangan tangan kiri mereka. Tanda itu mereka dapatkan saat usia mereka berada pada 17 tahun. 5 tahun lebih lama dari sang pemimpin.

Mereka mendapatkan tanda itu dengan cara paling menyakitkan batin daripada tanda yang lain. Mereka akan merasakan nafsu birahi mereka pada pucuk tertinggi. Kelenjar feromon di leher mereka akan pecah. Mengeluarkan feromon atau bau yang khas. Layaknya afrosidiak, gairah _Alpha_ disekeliling mereka meningkat drastis. Membuat hilang kesadaran dan memperkuat insting hewani mereka. Bau tersebut sangat pekat bahkan melebihi kepekatan minyak kasturi.

Sangat menggoda.

Lebih dari apapun.

Suhu tubuh mereka memanas. Panas akan gairah yang meledak bagai bom nuklir, tak kuasa , tak tertahankan. Panas akan gairah yang meletup-letup bagai lava. Terbakar dalam kenikmatan.

Itulah _heat_.

 _Heat_ adalah masa pematangan rahim seekor _Omega_. Masa pematangan ini dimaksudkan siapnya indung telur atau yang kita tau bernama ovum untuk dibuahi oleh sperma dari _Alpha_ maupun _Beta_.

 _Beta_ bisa membuahi _Omega_? Ya. Tentu. Bedanya mereka tidak begitu subur dibandingkan _Alpha_. Disaat seekor _Alpha_ melakukan knot dengan _Omega_ , saat _heat_ , pasti 99% rahim _Omega_ tersebut akan mengalami pembuahan. Namun, apabila sang _Alpha_ knotting dengan _Omega_ diluar masa _heat_ nya, tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa rahim tersebut tetap dapat dibuahi. Sedangkan _Beta_ , hanya bisa membuahi _Omega_ saat masa _heat_ nya saja. Diluar itu, pembuahan cukup mustahil dilakukan seorang _Beta_.

Perlu diberi catatan bahwa feromon hanya berpengaruh kuat terhadap _Alpha_. Bagi _Beta_ , feromon hanya seperti alkohol.

Sari anggur.

Sedap dan menggiurkan.

Membuat candu namun tetap dalam ambang kesadaran.

 _Beta_ menikmatinya bagai menikmati minuman anggur termahal didunia.

Merasakan sensasi anggur merah dari bau, warna, dan rasanya.

Menyesapnya sedikit sedikit.

Meneguknya secara perlahan.

Menikmati tetesan demi tetesan gairah dengan nikmat.

Bukan layaknya anjing seperti _Alpha_. Terburu buru seperti tidak ada hari esok. Rakus seperti makan daging terakhir. Etika yang buruk.

 _Omega_ yang mengalami _heat_ , akan membutuhkan _Alpha_ atau _Beta_ untuk memenuhi kebutuhan biologis mereka. Untuk _Omega_ yang telah memiliki mate, tentu hanya mate-pasangan- mereka sajalah yang dapat menyelesaikannya. Untuk _Omega_ baru atau _Omega_ yang belum memiliki mate, mereka biasa meminum obat pereda _heat_ dan mengurung diri di sebuah ruangan hingga _heat_ itu selesai. Masih juh lebih enak daripada nenek moyang mereka. Nenek moyang mereka bahkan saat _heat_ , jika tak mau dengan sembarang mate, maka ia akan dibuang dari pack. Ia di suruh pergi menjauh.

Diasingkan.

Jahat bukan?

 _Heat_ berlangsung kurang lebih 5-14 hari. Namun rata rata _Omega_ hanya mengalami _heat_ selama seminggu. Itu juga termasuk tanda awal-pemanasan dan tanda akhir –pendinginan. Setelah _heat_ pertama mereka, _Omega_ akan mengalami siklus _heat_ setiap triwulan atau catur wulan sekali. Tergantung setiap kesiapan rahim _Omega_ masing masing.

Yang menjadi spesial, _Omega_ tidak mengalami _heat_ kala mereka mengandung pups. Namun, jika _Omega_ ingin melakukan 'mari bertemu pups kita' bersama pasangan mereka, hal itu tak menjadi pantangan bagi _Werewolf_. Singkat cerita, no problem.

 **.**

 ** _Imíaimos_**

 **.**

" Baekhyun!" Teriak seseorang dengan rambut magenta seraya berlalu menuju seseorang yang bernama 'Baekhyun' tadi.

Pria mungil berperawakan imut dengan rambut hitam legam itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Mata baby blue-nya menangkap namja yang ia ketahui sebagai teman semasa kecilnya itu sembari tersenyum manis.

" nde, waeyo minnie?" Ucap Baekhyun ringan.

" yak! Kau kemana saja! Aku mecarimu kemanapun dan kau tidak ada. Huh" gerutu minnie –atau bernama asli kim Minseok- pelan.

" ehehe.. Aku baru saja mengikuti kelas Kang Seonsaengnim. Ung.. Kau tau kan _heat_ ku kemungkinan akan datang sebentar lagi.." Ucap Baekhyun malu malu.

Namja ini bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun. Telah berumur 16 tahun 11 bulan 20 hari. Memiliki status belum resmi sebagai _Omega_. Memang sudah terlihat sejak lama kalau Baekhyun ini nantinya akan menjadi _Omega_. Well, badannya tergolong mungil untuk golongan _Werewolf_. Dan lagi di tahun tahun sebelumnya ia tak mendapatkan tanda apapun. Yang otomatis ia dapat dimasukkan kategori _Omega_.

Baekhyun adalah –calon- _Omega_ yang cukup unik. Pasalnya, ia memiliki warna rambut hitam legam yang lurus dengan mata biru langit. Baekhyun memiliki bentuk wolf yang mungil. Tapi tentu berukuran lebih besar dari serigala biasa. Wolfnya berwarna putih salju dengan emerald eyes.

Sangat kontras dan aneh.

Itu pendapat banyak orang yang memikirkan tentang Baekhyun saat itu.

Dalam kaum _Werewolf_ , terdapat perbedaan warna mata antara wujud manusia mereka dengan wujud wolf mereka. Wujud wolf terdapat dua mata dominan. Yang pertama mata biru dan yang kedua mata kuning emas. Semua strata dapat memiliki mata ini. Akan tetapi warna dominan diambil oleh warna kuning emas. Yang dimana mendominasi para dominant. Dalam konteks ini adalah _Alpha_.

Yup.

 _Alpha_ berdominan mata kuning emas. Sekitar 75 persen _Alpha_ yang memiliki warna iris mata ini dalam wujud wolfnya.

Kebalikan dari _Alpha_ , _Omega_ memiliki warna iris mata biru lebih banyak. Mungkin tak sampai 75 persen seperti _Alpha_ , namun tetap lebih banyak di kalangan _Omega_. Um.. Mungkin sekitar 60-70 persen.

Untuk _Beta_ sendiri, pembagiannya cukup merata . Fifty-fifty.

Warna kuning emas memang menunjukkan warna dominan. Namun, bukan berarti warna mata menunjukan strata mereka. Warna mata hanyalah warna mata. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari itu.

Mungkin?

Minseok menyenggol lengan Baekhyun pelan. Ia pernah merasakan apa yang dialami Baekhyun. Degup jantung yang menggila tak henti. Itu perasaan wajar saat menunggu _heat_.

Minseok telah mengalami _heat_ sekitar setahun lalu. Ia mendapatkan tanda seperti bentuk salju. Manis namun terkesan rumit untuk pola yang terbentuk. Dari masa _heat_ pertamanya hingga sekarang ia belum bertemu dengan mate-nya. Jangan bertemu mate, untuk berkencan saja Minseok mempunyai 0 pengalaman. Jangan tanya ke dia jika kau menyukai seseorang.

Baekhyun dan Minseok adalah teman masa kecil yang awet hingga sekarang. Perawakan dan kepribadian mereka saling menarik satu sama lain. Susah untuk melepaskan eratnya pertemanan duo itu.

Mereka adalah _Omega_ –dan calon _Omega_ \- yang cukup sering menjadi sorotan di sekolah. Tinggi mereka tergolong pendek untuk ukuran _Omega_ dan sangat pendek untuk ukuran _Alpha_ dan _Beta_. Memiliki tubuh yang cukup berisi –montok kalau para _Alpha_ bilang.

Walau begitu mereka bukan kalangan populer. Karna untuk populer, memiliki definisi berbeda.

" Baek, kau harus ingat untuk mengunci jendela dan menyiapkan parfum ruangan minimal 10 botol semprotan untuk menutup feromonmu!" Ucap Minseok menggebu gebu.

" kau tau, _heat_ ku kemarin aku lupa menggunakan semprotan itu. Dan alhasil jendelaku di gedor gedor keras oleh 'al-sialan-pha' yang entah dari mana asalnya. Aku sangat bersyukur jendelaku tertutup jeruji besi. Kalau tidak, mungkin kau sudah jadi bibi...''

Baekhyun memutar malas kedua manik baby blue miliknya.

" kau sudah bercerita dari tahun lalu hingga sekarang minnie ya.." Ucap Baekhyun malas.

" ehehe.. Itu pengalamanku yang tak terlupakan sih... Dan membuatku membenci al-siyalan-pha itu. Huh. Apa bagusnya mereka" ucap ketus Minseok. Dia memang sudah lama memendam dendam pada _Alpha_.

Ia memiliki sedikit memori tidak mengenakkan dan tidak patut diceritakan dengan makhluk ber label _Alpha_.

Baekhyun menggenggam sebelah tangan Minseok erat. Mengeluarkan senyum matanya yang menawan. " sudah lupakan. Ayo kita makan es krim minnie ya!"

Dua kelemahan Minseok. Satu, senyum tetangga yang merangkap sebagai teman baik dan sahabatnya. Dua, es krim yang ditawarkan oleh tetangga yang merangkap sebagai teman baik dan sahabatnya ini.

" kajja!"

 **.**

 ** _Imíaimos_**

 **.**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Waktu dimana kedai es krim langganan duo cotton candy –panggilan yang diberikan pemilik kedai- ramai seramai ramainya kedai. Letaknya yang berada di taman pusat kota tentu menjadi lokasi strategis sebagai lahan jualan. Tak hanya kedai es krim yang berada disini. Ada beberapa kedai dengan varian makanan dan minuman lain. Adapula pedagang yang berjualan dengan gerobak jualannya.

Walau banyak makanan, bagi duo cotton candy tak ada yang dapat menyaingi fruitty fuppy ice creamy kesukaan mereka. Tak tanggung tanggung bahkan mereka telah mendapatkannya saat ini. Tinggal mencari tempat yang pas untuk meraup fruitty fuppy ice creamy kesayangan mereka.

" oops sudah meleleh"

" cepat minnie ya! Di bawah pohon sana." Tunjuk Baekhyun.

" yak bodoh! Jangan lari cepat cepat! Makin meleleh!" Omel si mata kucing.

Ah iya, Minseok ini walau sejatinya termasuk raas anjing-serigala maksudnya, ia memiliki shape mata kucing. Tajam menawan. Warna matanya honey atau kuning madu. Baekhyun sering merasa lapar sendiri bila menatap lama mata partner cotton candy-nya itu.

Wolf dari Minseok sendiri adalah _Omega_ dengan mulu coklat dibagian atas dan putih dibagian bawah. Matanya bewarna emas –bukan sebuah hal aneh _Omega_ memiliki wolf bermata emas, itu adalah sebuah keajaiban dari _Moon Goddess_.

" ah! Nyamannya. Cukup sejuk dan lumayan untuk kita menikmati uri lobeuli aiseu keurimeu" ucap Baekhyun semangat sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sebuah batang pohon yang mereka tuju tadi.

" tapi sini cukup jauh dari orang orang." Minseok ikut menandarkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun.

" tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan minnie ya~"

Karna gemas, Baekhyun mencupit pipi bakpao kesayangan appa kim itu.

" yak! Sakit bodoh!" Minseok menepis tangan Baekhyun cepat. Sungguh cubitan Baekhyun itu ganas. Baekhyun tertawa senang melihat Minseok yang mengerucutkan bibirnya sok imut –menurut Baekhyun.

" aku tak bodoh minnie. Kau tau nilaiku dalam hampir semua pelajaran mendapatkan nilai A. Terkhusus pelajaran tentang alam. Aum~"

Suapan pertama ice cream fruitty fuppy ice creamy Baekhyun mendarat dengan selamat dimulut kecilnya.

" ya ya ya. Si anak dengan hobi belajar paling menyebalkan di kota ini. Nym~ mashita!" Pendaratan yang aman juga terjadi pada suapan pertama ice cream fruitty fuppy ice creamy milik Minseok.

Cuaca sedang cerah saat ini. Sinar matahari menyinari dengan hangat dan terang. Termasuk kedua es krim milik Baekhyun dan Minseok. Entah bagaimana selalu seperti ini. Matahari seperti menyukai Baekhyun sehingga terus menyinarinya tanpa memperdulikan tetesan tetesan fruitty fuppy ice creamy milik Baekhyun berjatuhan sia sia.

" ugh sudah kuduga. Minnie ya~ help me" jurus puppy eyes Baekhyun keluar mengenai Minseok. Geraman pelan Minseok menyahut jurus Baekhyun.

" kau selalu menggunakan _Outamagi_ ku baek. Hhh... Untuk aku sangat baik hati tidak sombong rajin dan pemaaf"

" buhh... Nde~ minnie minnie bunnie swettie lovely babyku yang sangat super baik hati tidak sombong rajin dan pemaaf tapi aku bohong" cibir Baekhyun sembari menyodorkan es krim kesayangannya.

" sialan kau Byun" diarahkannya tangan mungilnya ke es krim Baekhyun. Dikeluarkannya sedikit _Outamagi_ miliknya.

Dan..

Walla! Terbentuk sebuah awan salju kecil di atas fruitty fuppy ice creamy Baekhyun yang membekukan kembali eskrim tersebut.

" yippie! Terima kasih minnie dan _Outamagi_ mu" dilahapnya kembali eskrim-tak jadi mencair nya dengan lahap.

" sudah biasa. Slurpt" jilat Minseok pada permukaan lain eskrim miliknya.

" ngomong ngomong, aku telah membaca buku di perpustakaan kemarin. Dan aku menemukan buku tentang _Outamagi_! Kau tau itu?! _Outamagi_!" Ucap Baekhyun heboh.

" jinjja? Lalu?" Minseok masih asik melahap es krimnya yang awet tak habis habis.

 _Outamagi_.

 _Outamagi_ adalah keistimewaan setiap _Werewolf_ yang bertanda. Hampir semua _Werewolf_ memiliki yang namanya _Outamagi_ ini. Anugrah lain dari _Moon Goddesss_.

Definisi dari _Outamagi_ adalah kemampuan seekor _Werewolf_ untuk mengendalikan kekuatan di alam. Mengendalikan elemen alam, unsur unsur dari pembentuk alam ini. Seperti mengendalikan 5 elemen dasar. Kilat, air, tanah, api, dan udara.

Namun, alam ini tak hanya memiliki 5 elemen. Ada banyak elemen lain yang dapat terbentuk.

Contohnya adalah Minseok.

Ia memiliki jenis _Outamagi_ yang bertipe ice. Dia dapat membentuk es dari manapun ia suka. Tak hanya membentuk tapi juga merubah. Ia mendapatkan _Outamagi_ saat ia mengalami _heat_ pertamanya. Makanya, saat ini Minseok masih belajar berusaha untuk mengndalikan kekuatannya.

 _Outamagi_ bagai pelindung. Ini adalah keajaiban khusus yang walau hampir semua _Werewolf_ memiliki, namun tak banyak berkembang.

Banyak dari mereka malah takut akan kekuatan tersebut. Dan meyakini kekuatan itu balik menyerang dirinya sendiri. Oleh karna itu cukup sedikit _Outamagi_ yang mudah dikendalikan oleh orang umum.

Dulu, saat jaman sebelum synora ada, semua _Werewolf_ harus memngendalikan _Outamagi_ mereka. Wajib hukumnya. Namun lambat laun, lambat laun kemalasan, ketakutan, kehawatiran hinggap di hati para _Werewolf_ sehingga hanya beberapa _Alpha_ yang mau dan mampu mengendalikan _Outamagi_ nya.

Pengendali utama _Outamagi_ tentu saja _Alpha_. Dengan keinginan dominasinya yang kuat, _Alpha_ dapat dengan mudah mengendalikan _Outamagi_ nya.

" aku membaca kemarin, _Outamagi_ elemen ice adalah gabungan dari elemen air dan angin. Yang dimana elemen itu tak dapat dipisahkan." Bercerita tapi sambil tetap fokus melahap kesayangan.

" maksudmu?" Minseok menaikkan alis kirinya pertanda ia tak faham omongan Baekhyun.

" intinya, elemenmu gabungan dari elemen air dan angin. Tapi kau tak bisa hanya mengendalikan air saja atau angin saja" cukup cepat Baekhyun menghabiskan eskrimnya. Karna sekarang tinggal 3 sendok tersisa.

" lalu apa lagi?" Minseok penasaran.

" entah aku belum tau. Aku belum selesai membacanya. Hahaha... "

Habis.

Eskrim keduanya lenyap tak bersisa.

" percuma aku mendengarkan omonganmu baek. Hhh..." Minseok menghela nafas lelah.

" aniya... Aku baru sadar harusnya tadi aku tak memintamu cerita." Minseok cemberut imut.

" sejujurnya kau tak memintaku cerita. Kau hanya bertanya 'lalu?' minnie ya~" koreksi Baekhyun.

Kalah.

Minseok kalah melawan perkataan Baekhyun. Ya sudahlah lupakan. Hal ini sudah biasa bagi Minseok. Lihat saja pembalasan Minseok di lain waktu.

" ah, baek. Ngomong ngomong... _Outamagi_ -mu, apa ya?" Tanya Minseok. Biasanya _Outamagi_ menurun dari orang tua mereka.

" hm... Entahlah.. Lihat saja nanti. Hihihi..." Ucap Baekhyun rahasia.

Penuh kebohongan.

" yak! Bodoh! Aku penasaran! Kira kira apaloohh!" Teriak Minseok.

" hihihi.. Tak mau jawab. Tak mau jawab.." Ucap Baekhyun main main.

'sejujurnya aku pun tak tau apakah aku nantinya memiliki _Outamagi_ atau tidak. Karna orang tuaku, adalah pemilik hasil tes negatif terhadap _Outamagi_.'

 **.**

 ** _Imíaimos_**

 **.**

 **[10 Hari Menuju** ** _Heat_** **Pertama Byun Baekhyun]**

.

.

.

Halo semua. Disini puffy muncul. Maaf beribu maaf untuk para reader karna puffy ingkar janji. Sungguh puffy gak bermaksud buat ingkar janji sama kalian.

Jadi begini, seminggu setelah prolog keluar, puffy janji untuk mengupdate potongan pertama. Tapi ternyata, puffy lupa kali minggu itu adalah minggu ujian puffy! Gadget puffy semua di masukkan ke brankas orang tua puffy. Dan baru kembali kemarin tanggal 29 karna puffy ditolak undangan. T_T sedih banget. Tapi gak papa masih ada jalur tes besok selasa minggu depan.

Kok jadi curhat sih.

Okay, um...

HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAEKHYUNNIE!

Mungkin puffy bukan mejadi yang pertama, tapi puffy ingin menjadi yang terakhir buat Baekhyunnie baby~ mumumu~

Saranghaeyo~

Ah iya, untuk potongan pertama segini dulu ya. Nantikan potongan kedua. Pengen chanyeol cepet muncul gak nih? Ah couplenya mau official atau crack? Komen ya!

Pay pay

Salam Tawa

Puffy B.


End file.
